A nu
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Dévoilée, sans protection, exposée complètement à nu, et c'est Alicia qui l'a rendue ainsi.


**Titre original : Bare**

**Auteur : SSJL  
**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers : **Ham sandwich (2x17) et au-delà

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ecrit pour le Third Annual Femslash Kink meme - (The Good Wife, Alicia/Kalinda, rasage (Alicia sur Kalinda, post- révélation Ham sandwich), parce que je suis irrémédiablement accro à l'idée d'une période de sexe vengeur, agressif et plein de détresse entre l'affaire « Ham sandwich » et (espérons) une future réconciliation. _

Merci à Threeguesses que j'adore, pour avoir bien voulu me relire entre autres.**  
**

* * *

Essayer de comprendre pourquoi ceci est en train de se produire est un exercice futile. Mais parfois, Kalinda se retrouve néanmoins en train de le faire.

Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions en croyant être pardonnée, ou qu'il s'agit d'une situation ayant quoi que ce soit de sain. Ce dernier point est une chose dont elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de toute façon. Mais elle s'inquiète pour Alicia parfois – que pour elle, ce soit une sorte de haine de soi, un moyen de se punir tout en égalisant simultanément le score avec Peter.

Les jours d'exceptionnel cynisme, Kalinda est même persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une arnaque au long cours destinée à la blesser _elle_… qu'Alicia attend son heure, guette le bon moment pour frapper. Pas son style habituel, mais ces derniers mois ont inversé le cours d'un certain nombre de choses.

La raison pour laquelle les inquiétudes et le cynisme n'y changent rien, est que tout le reste est foutrement phénoménal. Au travail, les choses sont tendues et difficiles, mais quand elles s'embrassent – quand elles baisent – tout est exacerbé, excitant. La sensualité est plus forte que le sentiment d'étrangeté même quand elle est teintée d'agressivité, alors Kalinda l'accepte.

La première fois qu'Alicia la fait jouir avec sa bouche, Kalinda s'attend presque à ce qu'elle fasse usage de ses dents (elle ne le fait pas, mais lorsque Kalinda jouit, elle ne saurait dire si c'est en dépit de sa terreur, ou en partie à cause d'elle – la peur est aussi une sorte d'excitation, après tout. ) Cette pensée ne s'efface jamais tout à fait, et elle se méfie toujours un peu de cette bouche, de ces longs ongles manucurés – alors même qu'elle les recherche, encore et encore.

Pendant un moment, elle tient les comptes de toutes les fois que cela se produit, parce que les détails ont plus de sens que l'ensemble du tableau, mais finalement, essayer de quantifier cela lui paraît stupide. Kalinda déteste se sentir stupide.

Pourtant. Cela fait suffisamment de fois pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, lorsqu'Alicia place la barre plus haut.

* * *

Cela se passe essentiellement dans l'appartement d'Alicia, quand les enfants sont sortis (le lieu préféré d'Alicia, à ce qu'il semble, pas celui de Kalinda sans doute un autre moyen de conserver le contrôle de la situation en jouant sur son propre terrain. ) Aujourd'hui, Alicia n'a cessé de lui adresser ces _regards_, ceux dont il est difficile de dire si elle désire baiser Kalinda ou la gifler, et Kalinda tâche toujours de couper court au problème en l'orientant vers la première solution. C'est pourquoi, à la minute où le juge ajourne la séance, elle oriente Alicia vers la maison, vers le lit.

Kalinda a déjà fait jouir Alicia deux fois, une avec sa bouche, une avec ses doigts ainsi que le petit vibromasseur discrètement dissimulé qu'elle a pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours dans son sac, si bien que le temps qu'Alicia rampe entre les cuisses de Kalinda sur le lit, l'excitation l'a envahie, et elle a désespérément besoin de soulagement.

Mais Alicia ne semble guère pressée cette fois – après avoir fait glisser la petite culotte de Kalinda, elle se contente de suivre des yeux ce qu'elle vient de dénuder, d'y appuyer une joue brûlante.

« Je veux te voir. » dit Alicia.

L'attention de Kalinda est concentrée sur le brûlant velours en fusion qui bourdonne entre ses jambes et se propage à travers son corps. Les mots d'Alicia sont dénués de sens, car pour autant qu'elle puisse dire, désormais Alicia l'a vue dénudée sous toutes les coutures, l'a touchée partout. « C'est le cas. » Elle lève légèrement les hanches, mais refuse de formuler à haute voix ce qu'elle désire.

« Non. » Alicia passe le bout des doigts dans les douces boucles noires. « Je veux te _voir_. A nu. »

La compréhension commence à pénétrer le brouillard de nerveuse excitation sexuelle. « Tu veux que je… »

L'haleine d'Alicia est chaude là en bas. « Moi. Je veux que tu me laisses faire. »

Kalinda n'a pas l'habitude de penser par métaphores, mais elle n'a guère besoin de s'y connaître pour voir les thèmes surgir, tels d'écrasants monolithes… _._ Kalinda possède une bonne dose de l'une de ces choses, les autres en quantités très réduites.

_Rien à foutre_, répond son esprit, entêté même face à son excitation massive et à sa dette. _Putain, pas question_, jure-t-il.

« D'accord. » s'entend-elle dire, et le sourire entendu qu'elle sent pressé contre elle ne la soulage guère.

* * *

D'habitude, Kalinda entretient avec soin cette partie de son anatomie, tant pour l'hygiène que pour le sexe, mais elle a l'esprit trop pratique pour la garder complètement à nu – elle n'a pas le temps pour la maintenance quotidienne que cela nécessite. A présent, la porcelaine du bord de la baignoire est froide contre ses fesses, elle lui donne la chair de poule et fait durcir ses mamelons sous la protection de son corsage noir. Elle observe Alicia qui s'affaire, rassemble le matériel dont elle a besoin – des gants de toilette, des serviettes, des ciseaux pour raccourcir, des lames pour raser, un grand bol de verre – sans hésiter, sans réfléchir, et Kalinda réalise que…

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Alicia ne lui jette qu'un rapide coup d'œil, hausse évasivement les épaules. Elle n'est pas d'humeur assez communicative pour répondre facilement, ce que Kalinda peut comprendre.

Kalinda se demande pour qui Alicia s'est rasée… Si c'était pour Peter, Will, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Se demande si Alicia l'a timidement dévoilé. Se demande s'il a suivi ses contours avec de grands doigts calleux, s'il a apprécié sa nouvelle douceur soyeuse. Cela doit remonter aux jours où Alicia se donnait pleinement, croyait que si elle faisait plaisir à celui qu'elle aimait, elle serait récompensée, et Kalinda ignore si ou comment elle en reviendra un jour à ce point.

« Il va falloir que tu écartes les jambes. » lui dit Alicia, non sans gentillesse. Kalinda réalise tout d'abord qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Alicia agenouillée sur le sol devant elle, une serviette sous les genoux pour les protéger de la dureté du carrelage, et ensuite qu'en effet, ses propres genoux sont aussi étroitement serrés que ceux d'une vierge de l'époque victorienne.

Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour les autoriser à s'écarter, en particulier une fois qu'elle a aperçu l'éclat argenté des petits ciseaux à manucure qu'Alicia a en main.

Cela va à l'encontre du moindre instinct d'auto-préservation que possède Kalinda – ça va à l'encontre du bon sens, vraiment, on n'expose pas la partie la plus sensible de soi-même à la femme dont on a couché un jour avec le mari, pas lorsqu'elle brandit un objet aiguisé avec l'intention de s'en servir.

Et pourtant Kalinda le fait.

Les ciseaux semblent s'approcher au ralenti, un centimètre à la fois. Kalinda jurerait déjà sentir le froid qui irradie du métal, en contraste avec la chaleur de la peau d'Alicia tandis qu'ils s'approchent d'elle, et bien qu'elle se dise que tout va bien, qu'Alicia ne le ferait pas, pas de _cette_ façon - un gigantesque frisson secoue le bas de son corps, trahissant son anxiété.

Alicia s'interrompt et ses yeux se lèvent, rencontrant ceux de Kalinda avec la chaleur glaciale qui leur est désormais caractéristique. « Je ne le referais pas. » Elle emploie ce ton de professeur, _c'est pour ton bien_ - le résultat si Kalinda n'obéit pas sera catastrophique, et toutes deux le savent.

« Entendu, » dit-elle d'une petite voix, en contraignant ses muscles perfides à l'immobilité. Ils veulent vibrer comme son cœur semble le faire, et jamais dans sa vie elle n'a eu davantage besoin de sa capacité à _contrôler_.

Satisfaite que l'intimidation ait immobilisé Kalinda, Alicia baisse à nouveau les yeux. Ses mains se mettent en mouvement. Kalinda entend les ciseaux s'ouvrir et se fermer plutôt qu'elle ne les voit – elle garde les yeux étroitement fermés cette fois, et les phalanges de ses doigts deviennent blanches à force d'agripper la baignoire de chaque côté d'elle.

Alicia se montre efficace pour cette partie-là, par miséricorde ou par impatience de passer à la suite – il s'écoule à peine quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne murmure « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. » Mais elle ne fait aucune promesse quant à ce qui se passera une fois qu'elle aura le rasoir en main.

Les yeux de Kalinda s'ouvrent lorsqu'elle sent les doigts d'Alicia brosser doucement et faire tomber d'un geste caressant ce qu'elle a coupé sur la serviette en contrebas. Ce qui reste est court, et maintenant qu'elles en sont arrivées là, il leur faut aller jusqu'au bout.

« Alors, tu préfères comme ça ? » Kalinda s'oblige à adopter un ton proche de celui de la conversation, comme si elle laissait tous les jours les gens l'approcher d'assez près pour la couper.

Alicia hausse une épaule tandis qu'elle se relève et ouvre le robinet du lavabo. « C'est juste … différent. » Elle soulève délicatement, puis secoue la serviette au-dessus de la poubelle, jette un regard à la femme à demi nue qu'elle surplombe. « Parfois c'est bien de faire quelque chose de différent, non ? »

Diable, pour sûr Kalinda espère que oui. Si _ce_ quelque chose de différent ne marche pas, il se pourrait bien qu'elle n'essaie plus jamais de refaire quoi que ce soit qui la mette aussi mal à l'aise. Même si cela réussit, elle n'est pas sûre de le refaire.

Le robinet coule une minute avant d'atteindre la température que désire Alicia. L'eau embue le miroir, rend l'atmosphère de la pièce plus humide, plus lourde. Alicia en remplit le bol, le pose sur le sol, puis y trempe un gant de toilette bleu marine qu'elle essore avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Kalinda.

« Ca va les ramollir, ce sera plus facile. » explique-t-elle sans nécessité tout en couvrant entièrement avec le linge le sexe de Kalinda.

C'est chaud – pas trop chaud mais limite, et la chaleur humide est agréable, en particulier avec la brève pression de la main d'Alicia. Un souvenir surgit – la perte de sa virginité à l'âge de quatorze ans, un événement peu mémorable, bien que pas complètement déplaisant. Le garçon était plus âgé, pas au point que cela soit illégal, mais suffisamment, et quand ce fut fini, il avait fait cela, chauffer la serviette rugueuse de l'hôtel dans le lavabo, et la presser entre les jambes de Kalinda. La douleur n'avait pas tout à fait disparu le temps que la serviette refroidisse, mais elle l'avait repoussée et avait de nouveau enfourché le garçon quand même, sans tenir compte des traces de sang ni de la douleur de sa chair novice.

Elle est plus âgée à présent, sacrément plus expérimentée, et d'une certaine façon, plus nerveuse encore qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Pourtant, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Alicia retire le gant de toilette en l'épongeant, Kalinda avance machinalement le bassin, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a accepté de se prêter à cela, elle se souvient à quel point elle était excitée auparavant et désespérément impatiente de jouir. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que le souvenir perdure.

La mousse à raser sent le romarin et la menthe tandis qu'Alicia la prépare, une odeur qui se veut probablement apaisante. Elle s'en enduit les mains, l'étale avec ses paumes sur le pubis de Kalinda puis plus bas, parcourt délicatement des doigts chaque côté de son sexe. Kalinda pense à ce dont elle doit avoir l'air pour Alicia, perchée là, les genoux écartés, nue à partir de la taille, attendant non pas le chaleureux contact d'une amante, mais plutôt la froide morsure du rasoir. Cette situation de soumission lui semble anormale, et ne comporte rien du tout qui puisse vaguement la mettre à l'aise.

« Prête ? » demande Alicia en brandissant le rasoir, et son sourire est réellement un peu _provocant_.

Il serait délicieux de la détester. « Bien sûr. » répond Kalinda en serrant les dents, les muscles des mollets contractés tandis qu'elle enfonce la pointe des pieds dans le sol pour avoir l'air préparée.

Alicia est tout aussi compétente pour cette partie-là, mais bien moins expéditive. Elle passe le rasoir lentement, tire du bout des doigts la peau fragile pour la tendre, fait glisser la lame sans heurts – en haut, en bas, à droite, à gauche. Elle s'interrompt occasionnellement pour rincer le rasoir dans le bol d'eau chaude, puis répète à nouveau le processus. Son visage est un modèle de concentration, le bout de la langue entre les dents, et Kalinda imagine brièvement le téter, le mordiller en représailles. Puis elle est seulement surprise de garder les yeux ouverts cette fois.

Elles ne disent rien. On entend le raclement du rasoir, leurs respirations inégales, le clapotis de l'eau, et Seigneur, elle désire que ce soit fini. Elle désire qu'Alicia se dépêche, qu'elle soit moins minutieuse, qu'elle se contente de mener à bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, car l'effort pour rester immobile est douloureux pour Kalinda, elle a le souffle court, son cœur tambourine à l'idée du danger, deux millimètres sur la droite ou la gauche, et cela va faire mal, faire tellement mal, et elle le mérite, mais Alicia la fixe intensément, la touche, se concentre sur elle, et cela lui met les nerfs en pelote, davantage qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été dans toute sa vie. Dans cinq secondes environ, elle va se mettre à hurler, dire à Alicia d'arrêter, lui dire qu'elle ne peut plus continuer, qu'elle ne peut…

« Fini. » La voix d'Alicia est plus douce qu'elle ne l'a été de toute la soirée, mais elle semble encore fracassante dans ce petit espace.

Kalinda la regarde hébétée en clignant des yeux. Elle n'a pas été coupée, pas même un peu, mais elle connaît la détresse de Damoclès, la menace constante de la lame sur le point de s'abattre.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demande gentiment Alicia, tout en effaçant les dernières traces de mousse de la peau de Kalinda, qu'elle sèche avec une serviette. Elle tend à Kalinda le petit miroir qu'elle avait mis de côté près du lavabo.

Kalinda baisse les yeux pour contempler son reflet, et le voilà… La voilà. Dévoilée, sans protection, exposée complètement à nu, et c'est Alicia qui l'a rendue ainsi, Alicia, _Alicia_ qui n'a fait que la dépouiller de la moindre de ses défenses depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et Kalinda détesterait que tout cela soit si approprié, si ce n'était pas aussi… aussi…

« Magnifique. » murmure Alicia, une faible trace de sourire dans la voix tandis qu'elle passe et repasse légèrement les doigts sur son œuvre pour en éprouver la parfaite douceur. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers Kalinda, la froideur des dernières semaines a momentanément disparu, remplacée par ce qui pourrait être l'émerveillement d'avoir fait cela… que Kalinda l'ait _autorisée_ à le faire. « Tu es… »

Et puis Alicia effleure au passage le clitoris de Kalinda, et c'est l'apocalypse.

Le miroir tombe avec fracas sur le carrelage. Il ne vole pas en éclats, mais se fend au milieu. Kalinda n'avait pas du tout réalisé qu'elle en était si proche, mais à présent, ses orteils se crispent sur le sol carrelé, les doigts d'une de ses mains s'enfoncent dans l'épaule d'Alicia, et c'est autant la surprise que la sensation qui lui coupe le souffle tandis que l'orgasme la frappe de plein fouet. Alicia la contemple, les yeux écarquillés. Rien que le temps qu'elle ait pleinement réalisé ce qu'elle vient de faire, c'est fini.

La tension s'écoule du corps de Kalinda, ses muscles paralysés reçoivent à nouveau la permission de trembler. Le souffle qu'elle laisse s'échapper sonne un peu comme un sanglot. « Désolée. Je suis désolée, » chuchote-t-elle, ignorant si elle est embarrassée, soulagée, ou les deux à la fois, la totalité. C'était une chose que de laisser Alicia prendre le contrôle, c'en est une autre que de le perdre _complètement_ sans l'avoir voulu.

C'est alors qu'elle réalise qu'à aucun moment elle n'a redouté le rasoir. C'est maintenant qu'est le vrai danger, alors qu'elle risque d'être renvoyée humiliée, condamnée, exposée, et sachant que c'est de sa propre fichue faute pour s'être mise dans cette situation en premier lieu.

Mais la main d'Alicia est chaude tandis qu'elle recouvre la partie de Kalinda qu'elle a mise à nu, et elle ne semble pas du tout méprisante. Pour la première fois depuis que tout s'est écroulé, il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'affection.

« Chut. Tout va bien. Je t'aime bien comme ça. » Même le moindre de ses sourires est comme le soleil.

Kalinda lui tombe dans les bras.


End file.
